


Periodic

by flickawhip



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for HHAnon ages back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periodic

The text had passed from Bob to Mike but, sadly, Mike in a flawed text had sent the same message to Sam and Jessica. Thankfully they appeared to be distracted, Mike had at first attempted to hide his embarrassment, then left, praying they would never recognize his number. 

It appeared that Sam and Jessica were ignoring everything else but each other. Sam, as usual, had suffered through another long Bob diatribe on whatever it was he was talking about this time. She really couldn’t give much of a damn any more. Then, as usual, poor Jess had returned from yet another historical period. 

Jessica had been hysterical, all but sobbing into Sam’s shoulder. The two had embraced slowly at first, Sam’s touch light in her lover’s hair, the kisses started slowly, softly. They would change, and slowly the passion would become too much. Jessica had been whispering something over and over. 

“Shhh Jess, shhh.”


End file.
